


The Price Is High (Jan Challenge)

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-17
Updated: 1999-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Response to the January TER/MA challenge. Krycek finds out Mulder's life isn't all porn and sunflower seeds.
Collections: TER/MA





	The Price Is High (Jan Challenge)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA The January 1999 Challenge - Crossdressing Note: Thanks to Frankie for being Frankie and also for beta-ing this. Oooh, two armed Krycek... lately I've been having less and less regard for canon. Here's hoping my e-mail problems are finished.

  
**The Price Is High  
by Fleur**

  
I leaned against the doorframe, watching the show on the stage. I never get involved, never go any further than the door. The largest part of that is because I like watching the girls going up next, filing past me. 

The music was pumping so loud that it seemed to reverberate inside me, each beat almost causing me pain. I didn't recognise the song playing. Something loud, fast, and psychadelic. Not really my sort of scene. Music-wise, anyway. 

Behind me, there was a crash, and I turned, hand instinctively going for my gun. Before I could draw it, I paused, and immediately burst into hysterical laughter. 

Fox Mulder. 

Stumbling about on one leg, adjusting his pantihose. 

It took me a good minute to regain my composure, by which time, Mulder had done likewise, and was about to set off down the hall. I put out a hand to stop him, clutching his arm. I grinned. 

He was dressed as a woman, completely. His tan pantihose left nothing to the imagination, revealing that he had shaved his legs. His skirt was short and tight, a strange colour that was neither black nor anything else, but fell somewhere in between, like black left in the sun for too long. The shirt was silver, short, revealing his stomach, which I had to admit looked nothing like a woman's. I let my eyes linger on his impressive chest, then go up to his face. His hair was obviously a wig: it had been moved about by his almost-drunken looking stumblings. I reached up to adjust it for him, and he grabbed my hand, bracelets clinking together. 

"What the hell are you doing here, Krycek?" 

He recognised me, and took this long to have a physical reaction? I grinned back. "I think, right now, I have more of a right to be here than you, don't I?" 

"I have a show to do," he replied, pushing past me. 

I snickered. "I'll pay for a private one." 

Mulder turned around. "Get out of here. Now." 

"I didn't know you did this in your spare time, really. I thought it was all porn and sunflower seeds." 

"I'm on assignment." 

"Uh huh. Sure you are." I walked up to him, slipping a hand around to clutch his ass. "What, someone reported an Unidentified Flying Orgasm, and you had to come and investigate? Hell, if that's all it takes to get you dressed as a woman, I've got a gun in my pocket..." 

Hand flying around to his rear to grab me by the wrist, he looked me in the eyes. "You're one sick little fuck." 

"Yeah, but I'm not the sick little fuck here who's dressed up all pretty." 

As we locked eyes, I registered the fact that he wasn't tugging my hand away from his ass, but instead holding it there, and stroking a little. Mulder smiled a little. "You want a private show?" 

"You're offering?" I watched him, eyes making their way down to the growing bulge under the tight miniskirt. 

"I don't know if you can afford what I have to give." 

I snorted. "I can afford your come." 

Mulder grinned slowly. "Let me sign out, I'll meet you by the door." 

That was all it was going to take? I nodded, reluctantly letting his ass go. Giving me a seductive little flutter of fingers, he left, swaying his hips. I grinned happily, going to the door to wait. 

The night outside was oppressing, and cold. There weren't any stars, and the only light came from the bright, flashing neon signs. I stayed there, hugging myself into my jacket. 

After five minutes of nothing, there were the telltale lights and sounds of a car starting up, and pulling out. Slightly stunned, I watched it. Mulder's car. Headed back to his place. 

For a minute, I was silent, until I chuckled. Let him have fun explaining to his landlord why he was in drag. 

And he was going to have to. 

Because I'd taken his apartment keys. 

The End

* * *

Rating: Oh, PG-13ish.   
Summary: Response to the January TER/MA challenge. Krycek finds out Mulder's life isn't all porn and sunflower seeds.   
Feedback: Please, it keeps me goin' through the hot summer... [email removed] or [email removed]   
Disclaimer: You know, the only thing Chris Carter and I have in common is that habit of killing off much-loved characters.   
Note: Thanks to Frankie for being Frankie and also for beta-ing this. Oooh, two armed Krycek... lately I've been having less and less regard for canon. Here's hoping my e-mail problems are finished.   
17/1/99   
---


End file.
